Tetsutenki Daisuke
"Diamond in the rough." -''Snakes '''Tetsutenki Daisuke'(鉄天気大輔, Daisuke Tetsutenki) is a Shinigami of Japanese descent and a current Co-Lieutenant of the 2nd Division. His position also puts him as the head of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, alongside his partner. He is also a member of the Patrol Corps, unbeknownst to most. He was previously the 4th Seat of the 2nd before the Shadow invasion, and took the lieutenant's spot because the 3rd seat was KIA. His partner is Hayashihara Aiko. Before becoming a Shinigami, Daisuke was a punk from one of the rougher districts in the Gotei, and was saved from gang life by Tachibana Jun, who essentially kidnapped him from the streets and took him in, giving him a chance because of her work with his brother. Appearance Daisuke is an incredibly tall Shinigami of Japanese descent with a light tan. He has a lanky build, with wiry and well-built musculature. He is thin, and doesn't have much bulk to him because of his height. He has a slight hunch because he constantly has to look down and bend to hear his peers and captains, and has to hunch to fit through most doorways. Surprisingly, his skin bears no scars despite his rough past. He does, however, have a small tattoo of a silver trident head on a black background on the outside of his left thigh. Daisuke has a long, diamond-shaped face and a pointed chin. His eyes are angular, narrow and set with what could be described as a fierce look, with his wild eyebrows usually drawn in. He has a long, straight nose and a prominent brow, and his mouth is usually set in a mischievous smirk. This has caused a slight acclimation of smile lines around his mouth. Daisuke's black hair is buzzed on the sides, leaving a short mohawk that he spikes up. He also has a slight widow's peak. Daisuke wears a standard shihakusho, however his kosode's sleeves are torn off. He wears his lieutenant's badge around his left upper arm, and wears black leather fingerless gloves to aid him in handling his Zanpakuto. He also wears a thin red headband with the knot on the left side of his head, a symbol of his old crew. He wears his Zanpakuto tucked into the left side of his obi. Daisuke's obi is tan, signifying his role in the Detention Unit. Personality Growing up in the Rukongai has given Daisuke some rough edges in his first impression. Like Jun, he is rash and headstrong when it comes to making decisions. He would rather go into a battle and fight rather than plan a strategy, a personality more fitting for the 11th Division. He seems unapproachable when he is looked from afar, but he considers his friends to be very important to him, including his captains. Women do not usually approach him, as he has a reputation as a womanizer and a constant flirt, as well as a generally dangerous man. He almost no respect for his elders or other captains with the exception of Tachibana Jun, but he was not always that way- several instances with captains of other divisions have caused him to mistrust superiors he hasn't been in combat with. He loves to train the crazy and energetic way that his captain loves to, but when he is tempted by others he will immediately slack off and go and relax to watch the sky. His competitive nature is usually his downfall, causing him to end up in the 4th division due to his seriousness when in battle, whether it be a sparring match or an argument as to who's Zanpakuto's abilities are better. Daisuke has stated that his original goal was to run the streets of the Rukon, prior to Jun taking him off said streets. In actuality, Daisuke's dream has always been to open his own restaurant. He deeply enjoys cooking, having done so for his family for many years, and loves feeding people and seeing their reactions to his food. Daisuke could be said to be 'all bark and no bite', as he is not nearly as rough as he likes everyone to think. He also likes to put out the visage that he is unafraid of everything- this is also a ruse, as he suffers from acute pnigophobia (the fear of choking/being smothered or suffocated). Because of this, Daisuke will not wear his uniform headscarf. Daisuke's rash personality have made his peers call Jun's judgement in allowing him into the 2nd Division, and Altajin's in allowing him to stay, but both captains recognize a great potential in him. He just needs to temper his rougher edges, which his captains felt would be best done by throwing him into a position of responsibility. And, save for a few incidents involving Shinigami in other divisions, Daisuke has proven to be a reliable department head. Hanging around his partner has also had a calming effect on his personality. History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: Always striving for power, Daisuke is known for his ability and talent with a sword. He is a strictly offensive fighter, and is not well-versed in blocks and counters- this is a pride problem, as he used to believe defense was a cowardly form of fighting and now has that deficiency to make up for. Despite this, Daisuke's reach and high natural strength make him a formidable opponent to even those with a more refined style. Hakuda Expert: With his build, Daisuke is an incredible grappler, and studying Judo and Juijutsu in the academy on recommendation from Jun has honed his gang-style brawling prowess into an outstanding weapon. Though one wouldn't guess it from his size, Daisuke has excellent control over his body, and often doesn't even need to use any complicated techniques to subdue an opponent with his bare hands. Hoho Expert: Having a height advantage in the speed department, Daisuke became very interested in the art of high-speed movement, and trained extensively in it in order to achieve his dream of joining Jun's 2nd Division. He especially needed the ability in order to overcome his size disadvantage in stealth. Daisuke can now perform many advanced techniques in hoho, including creating up to four speed clones and moving with no sound at all. Zanpakuto Raiyoku (雷翼, Wings of Lightning, Blades of Lighting), is Daisuke's Zanpakuto, a lightning type. In its sealed form Raiyoku appears as a 30' katana with a plain silver blade. The cloth surrounding the tsuba is a bright blue with hints of purple in the stitching. The hand guard is shaped into a bronze square that has multiple engravings of zig-zags and sharp jagged edges on it, as if it has been carved in a hurry or done by someone very inexperienced. The blade itself has a singular zig-zag pattern etched shallowly down the side of the blade. Daisuke wears the Zanpakuto tucked into the left side of his obi. Spirit: Raiyoku is an unusual sword because it can either be named as Wings of Lightning or Blades of Lightning due to the word tsubasa can be either interoperated as Wings or Blades. In his normal form, Raiyoku is a large green and blue, double headed dragon with, both with green eyes that seem to pulse with electricity. Both heads have multiple scars on their muzzle and face. Daisuke refers to his sword as two beings, distinguishing one as Wings and one as Blades. Blades has a voice that booms like thunder when talking to Daisuke, often causing him to jump when not expecting it, whereas Wings has a slightly higher voice that is more arrogant sounding, much like a young teenager. His wings span to about double his length and are torn and tattered. At the end of his tail, he has deadly looking spikes that look like arrow heads made of metal. Inner World: Daisuke's inner world consists of grey storm clouds on which he sits on, looking up into the dark blue and purple sky above him as lightning bolts of blue, green, purple and yellow shoot up from the clouds sky ward. It is almost if the world is reverse and upside down, reflecting his own mind and scattered thoughts. *'Shikai:' Raiyoku's command is Maiagaru to Utsu (舞い上がると打つ, Soar and Strike). To call upon his Shikai, Daisuke raises his arms in an 'X' formation in front of him, his katana always placed in his right hand, the blade facing outward. He says his command while he uncrosses his arms quickly towards the ground and finishes with his Zanpakuto's name, Raiyoku. Now he has two identical katana, one in each hand. The blades are black and the edges are silver with no engravings on them. The handles are wrapped in blue and green alternating cloth and are made out of a reflective material. The katanas have a small bit of chain hanging at the end of the handles. The only change in the hand guards is the change from its original bronze color to a pure black. : Shikai special ability: Raiyoku's abilities center around manifesting and controlling lightning. Interestingly, Daisuke uses both swords as offense rather than use one for defense and one for offense. Because he is using a lightning type Zanpakuto, his speed increases by a large amount as well. :*'Rakurai no Hiko' (落雷のひこ, Flight of the Thunderbolt): Combining his speed that is gained from his Zanpakuto, he jumps above his opponent to strike them down with a downward swinging motion with both katana. As he touches his opponent on the skin, the opponent is shocked by the blade as well as being cut. Because he can only use his extra charges of speed in small amounts at a time, he cannot use this attack in quick succession .Being hit with this attack multiple times will slowly, begin to paralyze your body. At first the opponent may notice that Daisuke is moving faster than them, but while in actuality their own body is slowing down despite using their full power. This is not an illusion made by Daisuke, but an illusion created in one's mind, as they are expecting Daisuke to be faster with his lightning type Zanpakuto, however this is not the case. However, you must be hit multiple times, as in 10 times before the decrease in speed is noticeable. :*'Raikurai Ryu no Arashi' (落雷龍の嵐, Storm of the Thunderbolt Dragon): An attack that holds a lot of power but it takes a lot of energy, like most of his attacks. Daisuke holds up both of his swords in an 'X' formation in front of him, just like when he releases his Shikai. He uncrosses his arms to release an 'X' shaped pulse of electricity. As it approaches the opponent, the illusion of Raiyoku in his dragon form can be seen, looking as if it will attack the victim. :*'Rakurai no Batsu' (落雷の罰, Thunderbolt of Punishment): Daisuke uses this as a final attack. He brings both blades to point skyward as he yells out "Rakurai no Batsu" and swiftly brings down the blades to strike his enemy with a single large lightning bolt. This usually renders the victim immobilized for 30 seconds before being able to move again due to sheer shock (no pun intended) however, opponents with a great amount of stamina will not falter at this attack. He usually uses this as a final finishing attack because once used, he can't use his speed acceleration or Rakurai no Hiko for around ten minutes to let him recharge. At times, he will use this on his most powerful opponents first to slow them down. Quotes Trivia *Daisuke belongs to Xphire906. *His theme song, according to Xphire, is Saints and Sinners by Young Dubliners *Daisuke's favorite food is nectarines Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenants Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukidō